


6-1= Incomplete

by snowy_bluemoon



Series: Spy Work [4]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowy_bluemoon/pseuds/snowy_bluemoon
Summary: Leaving Jinjin with the enemy had been taking its toll on the members, especially with his best friend, MJUnable to concentrate and not wanting to speak up about his emotions, his boyfriend comes to his aid.





	6-1= Incomplete

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished this request and late birthday gift!
> 
> Happy Belated Birthday Seal!
> 
> P.S: this would make more sense if you've read his Recruitment (which can be found on my tumblr for now)

“...”

“... ung...”

“Hyung!” Without taking his eyes off of the surveillance cameras, Eunwoo grabbed MJ’s shoulder and shook him. “Did you hear what I said?”

“I uh... um...” MJ looked around his tight surroundings. The TV screens filled with images from surveillance cameras; Eunwoo’s laptop open and ready for hacking; and both of them were wearing their spy gear. “You were saying something about our mission...?”

Eunwoo sighed and looked at him- not with anger or irritation, but with concern and heartache, “Hyung… I know-“

MJ quickly interrupted him with his cheerful voice, “What’s the problem? Did Sanha mess up? Wait... Sanha’s not even here and why is Bin’s legs hanging out of the vent. Did he get stuck!?! Oh my gosh! Did they get caught!?!”

Eunwoo could only sigh; he knew MJ would never say anything when he doesn’t want to. At least not to him. As he opened the car door, he gently put a bracelet of sorts around each of MJ’s wrists. “They haven’t been caught yet, but Rocky is already inside and can’t help Bin get unstuck.” He pushed MJ out of the car, causing him to trip out into the empty alley. “So go help Bin and DO NOT set off the alarms!”

MJ’s smile instantly disappeared as the door shut in front of him. Without much motivation, he turned and looked up the five story building they were currently supposed to infiltrate.

He pressed a button on each bracelet: the bracelets shrunk to fit his wrists perfectly; his fingerless gloves began to extend, covering the tips of his fingers; and the gloves clung onto his skin.

He placed both hands on the the brick wall and began his ascent to the roof. MJ loved using this function on the gloves because he felt, as he once stated to Bin, “like that one superhero in the comics who can climb up walls all because a bug bit him…”

After swiftly climbing up the wall, he sat on the ledge and tapped the bracelets against each other. The gloves went back to their original fingerless- design and the bracelets loosened a little bit.

Bin was still stuck and flailing his legs in an effort to get unstuck from the vent. MJ lightly hit his leg, “Binnie, would you please stop kicking? I’m trying to help you. If you keep moving like that, I can’t grab your legs.”

The legs stopped moving and Bin whispered into his com with a snicker, “Just be sure not to pull my pants down Junnie. I don’t think we’re that far into our relationship yet.”

MJ could practically hear Rocky and Eunwoo roll their eyes, but Bin just continued to giggle softly. He grabbed and pulled on Bin’s legs. After much effort, Bin came flying out of the vent and into the open air, “Finally! Fresh air!”

“Hyung! Would you please be quiet?!? I’m trying to crack the safe right now!”

Bin ignored Rocky’s request and continued to talk in a normal tone, as if they weren’t on a mission, “Eunwoo, can you turn off Junnie and I’s coms?… Please.”

Eunwoo screamed into his mic, “Moonbin! We’re in the middle of a mission! Wha-“

”I’ll start talking dirty if you don’t turn it off.” With that, Bin and MJ could no longer hear the slight static from their communicators. “I should’ve started with that” he giggled as he hugged MJ. Not in a romantic or friendly way but in a comforting one.

“Bin, what are you doing? If you want to cuddle and hug we can do that in the van.” MJ tried to wiggle out of the embrace but Bin only tightened his grip. “Bin! Come on, we’ll get caught staying here like this.”

Moonbin’s answer was serious and straightforward, “No.”

“Would you stop being a spoiled brat and go to the van!?!”

Bin pushed MJ to the ground a little too roughly and apologized quickly as he joined MJ on the roof top gravel facing him. “Not until you talk to me.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” MJ attempted to get up but Bin only pulled him down.

“Junnie, we both know how communication is important. Especially when it comes to our feelings. That’s the whole reason we got into the mess in the first place. Please! I know it’s not about us. I know it’s about Jinjin-hyung, but I’m your boyfriend!” MJ looked away as soon as he heard Jinjin’s name but he made no attempt to get up. “Junnie, I want to comfort you and help you feel better but I can’t if you won’t talk to me! We’re all miss hyung, but we know your the most affected by this and we’re worried about you. You barely eat, you barely sleep, you stay in the training rooms all day, your out of it when we’re on missions, and your harsher on Sanha’s training ever since. Please talk to me.”

MJ sighed deeply and crawled over next to Bin. If he was going to talk to anyone about it he would prefer talking to Bin about it. The timing may be a bit off but he knew Bin would keep him there till he talked, even if it meant getting caught by the guards and breaking their way through.

He leaned his head on Bin’s shoulder. He took a few deep breaths before he could finally start. “You know what my family was like. You know I had to leave them and I haven’t seen my mother or brother in years. Ah! Did you know? My mom got remarried and she seems really happy and so does my bother. I wish I got to meet my stepfather... Anyways, it was hard leaving them and when I first joined the agency, Jinjin was the one who was always there when I needed help, even just as trainees...”

MJ’s voice started to waiver; his breathing became shaky; and his body weakened. “I’ve been with Jinjin for what?!? Ten-ish years now??? I feel so lonely and I feel like a part of me is missing! Six minus one doesn’t equal six! I need my family of six! I need Jinjin back!”

Tears violently rolled down his face; his breathing more inconsistent; his body shook as he tried to keep his voice down.

Bin said nothing and merely had his arm around his boyfriend, as he rubbed his hand up and down MJ’s shoulder.

“Jinjin and the rest of Astro are my family! I was forced to leave my mom and brother all those years ago and now I was forced to leave a member of my family again! I know there was a reason to leave them behind but each time it hurt! What if I have to leave one of you guys behind again?!? I can’t handle it!” MJ’s voice got louder and louder but did his best to sooth MJ down.

“Junnie, your not going to leave any of us behind again. I promise you that.” He kissed MJ’s forehead and spoke gently into his ear. “We didn’t leave hyung behind, because we’re going back for him. Ya, maybe not right at this moment but we will! We promised him we would and he promised us he’ll come back. We have to trust him and get stronger ourselves, so when the time comes we can really take them down and save him.”

MJ’s breathing slowed and his tears stopped flowing as much. He continued to wipe the tears off his face as Bin continued to speak. “Jinjin-hyung will be back and we’ll make sure of it! And when that happens we’ll be complete again.”

“But what if-“

Bin interrupted him, “We can’t think of the what if’s! We can only think about the present and the future we aim for. What if’s won’t help hyung, but working towards the future we want will! That’s why we need to work hard while he’s gone and keep the promises we made to him. If we do that we can be complete.” He kissed MJ’s cheek and hugged him.

A smile came across MJ’s face. A huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Yes he was still sad and paranoid, but talking to Bin helped him realize that: yes, Jinjin may not be with him but the others are and they’re there for him and if they work together they can be complete once more. “Thank you Bin.”

As they got up, the alarm started to blare and the static in their coms came back. “Bin! Hyung! Are you two finished!?! Rocky set off one of the alarms and is on his way out around the front. Hurry and get down here before the guards find him!”

MJ gave Bin a quick kiss on the cheek and mouthed thank you before they both jumped off the roof and glided down using their built in retractable wings.

They jumped into the van, as soon as the door closed, Eunwoo stepped on the gas and drove to the front of the building to pick up Rocky. They all managed to escape before the guards to get out of the building and see them.

Rocky, out of breath turned around to look at MJ and Bin in the back of the van, “So what did you two talk about?”

MJ smiled and looked at Bin, “Oh nothin’. Just about how we’re going to make our family complete again.”

Eunwoo made eye contact with Bin through the rear view mirror and winked. “Ya. Let’s get our family back together.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry! Its a bit of a mess but I hope you liked it!


End file.
